


Of Thieves, Smugglers and Reformed Hearts

by lenfaz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/pseuds/lenfaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Life AU - Granny has a special program where she gives reformed petty criminals room and boarding at Granny’s and help them get back on his feet. Killian and Will are part of the program. Killian’s path will lead him to the sheriff, Emma; while Will’s will take him to the arms of the recent divorced librarian, Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Smuggler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kjb2609](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjb2609/gifts).



“Excuse me, I’m looking for Mrs. Lucas?”

Granny looked up to see a tall, dark haired, blue eyed, man standing in the middle of the diner, a duffel bag at his feet. He had a lilting accent and a roguish smile, along with a battered leather jacket and faded jeans. She could tell that this one was going to break hearts all over town. Oh well, the hell with it.

“That would be me, dear, but everyone calls me Granny,” she said, as she left her spot behind the counter, drying her hands on a dishcloth before she extended one towards the man.

He reached out to shake her hand. “Killian Jones, milady. They told me you were able to offer assistance to a poor sod like me.”

Granny smiled at him. “They told you right. I can offer room, board and a job here at the diner. The job won’t pay much, but you are covered for rent and meals, and that would help you save some money. You can stay as long as you want, and leave whenever you want as well, provided that your probation officer knows about it. Does that sound good to you?”

“It sounds better than anything that has been offered to me in a long time.” He reached to scratch behind his ear, and she noticed the thick scars over his left hand. He noticed her stare and ducked his head bashfully for a second, before meeting her eyes again. “A bad run in with my former associates,” he said nervously.

She smiled softly at him, patting his arm with her hand. “That’s ok, hun. We’ve all done things we are not proud of.” She tilted her head, carefully examining him. “I think you’d make a fantastic waiter. Those looks of yours will surely get you good tips.”

He chuckled and she smiled again. “Let me show you the room so you can get settled.” She started to walk towards the back of the diner and Killian dutifully followed her.

“What were you in for?” Granny asked. “If you’d like to share it with me…”

Killian smiled. “I thought they told you before you agreed to take me in.”

“I don’t ask them. I’ve already told them what my limits are and I prefer hearing it from you and not the probation officers.”

“Smuggling. Alcohol mostly. But as I said, I had a bad run in with my associates that left me with a scarred hand and jail time. I’ve done my time, got out on good behavior and I plan to stay on the good side of the law from now on,” he said, as they climbed the stairs to the rooms.

Granny turned around. “You better keep those hands off my rum.” She winked and offered him a key, “This is your room. Take your time, settle in and meet me downstairs when you are ready.”

“Thank you, milady,” he bowed at her and she rolled her eyes at him. Killian entered the room and shut the door quietly, dropping the duffel bag at this feet. The private room was quite spacious, clean, included a bathroom and had natural light coming from the window. It might not be much, but it felt more like home than anything had since he walked out of England so many years ago, chasing a mistake and leaving his brother behind. It was time for a new start.

After a quick shower and changing into dark jeans and a white button up shirt, he headed downstairs, running his hand through his damp hair. His eyes scanned the diner looking for Granny, but soon he stood frozen, gaping at the sight of a beautiful blonde standing by the counter. The light was casting an aura on her hair, and even from a distance he could make the green in her eyes. She seemed like a vision, like a drop of water coming to the aid of a thirsty man in the desert. He hadn’t been with a woman since he got out of jail, but he hadn’t felt the need or desire to do so either. He’d been focused on sorting out his life and moving forward; getting drunk in a bar while picking up a random stranger for the night had no longer been appealing.

But that beautiful woman was igniting something different in him and he couldn’t help (even if he’d tried, which he didn’t) the smirk that came to his face and the swagger with which he approached her.

“Hello, love,” he said a low, sultry voice, “How can I help you?”

She turned around and gave him an unamused look. “I’m waiting to place my order and I’m having a bad day, so save it, buddy.”

“What can I get you?”

Her green eyes squinted at him with a hint of annoyance. “Are you going to pretend you work here? That’s your tactic? I come here almost everyday and I know you don’t.”

“As it so happens, I start today… so tell me, love, what do you want? I’m more than eager to fulfill your every desire, lass.”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. She was even more beautiful. “You didn’t just say that.”

He tilted his head, biting his lower lip and giving her a mischievous glint, “Come on, I’m new in town, I’m trying to have a fresh start, why don’t you help a bloke out here, love?”

“Don’t call me _love_ ,” she spat, in a mildly irritated tone.

“You haven’t told me your name. I’m Killian Jones, at your service.” He extended her his hand and waited for her to shake it, but she just looked up and down at him. He gave her his most charming smirk. “I see, you’re afraid to talk, to reveal yourself. But it’s a small town, isn’t it?” He took one more step, invading her personal space and lowering his voice. “We are bound to find each other again, darling, perhaps you should not fight fate.” He cocked an eyebrow at her.

She snorted, shaking her head as she took a step backwards. “I don’t have enough caffeine in my system to deal with this,” she retorted, before turning around. “I’ll just drop by later…”

“Come on!” he pleaded. “Tell me your name.”

She stopped as she turned her head over her shoulder, giving him a flirty smile, “It’s a small town, isn’t it? I’m sure you’ll soon find out who I am.”

He watched her as she turned around and left the diner, his mouth slightly agape before he closed it and smiled softly to himself, running his hand through his hair.

“Was that Emma Swan leaving?” He turned around to see Granny coming out of the kitchen with a tray with a burger and fries. She placed the food on the counter and motioned him to sit down. “I have another of you coming soon and I thought I could run by the basics once he’s here. In the meantime, eat, dear,” she said.

Killian obeyed and sat on a stool, his mouth drooling from the smell of the food. “This smells delicious,” he complimented.

“ _I know_ _._ ” Granny smirked.

“The blonde that just left,” Killian started as he grabbed a fry and ate it. “Do you know her name? She wouldn’t tell me. Where - where can I find her?” he asked eagerly.

Granny cocked an eyebrow at him, looking at him from behind her glasses, her hand resting on her hip.

“Were you _flirting_ with her?”

Killian blushed slightly, reaching to scratch behind his ear. “Well ,  I - you know ... she’s bloody beautiful,” he finished with a flowery gesture of his hand before he reached to take a sip of the water Granny had served him.

“Yes, she is. And she’s also the sheriff, loverboy,” she finished in a whisper, and stood back to enjoy the sight of Killian coughing loudly as he choked on his drink.


	2. The Thief

“Oi, mate, do you know where I cand find Mrs. Lucas?”

Killian lifted his head from the book he’d been entertaining himself with while he waited for the other new resident to arrive. And from the looks of the man that was standing in front of him, it seemed he had just crossed the door. He had dark hair, cut short and clean, and big brown eyes. He seemed cocky, but in a non-threatening way.

“She’s at the back, she’ll be here any minute,” Killian said, closing his book and standing. “You must be the other resident she was expecting.”

“Who wants to know?” the man asked, in a distrustful and guarded voice.

Killian extended his hand. “Killian Jones, former smuggler and new resident.”

The man shook his head, smirking, before he reached out to shake Killian’s hand. “Will Scarlet, former thief.”

“A thief and a smuggler, this reaping surely had been good,” Granny said, as she approached them, carrying a tray with another burger and fries and a piece of peach pie. “I’m Granny, dear. Now sit here and have something to eat while I give you the rundown on things. Killian, you have to try the pie, my boy.”

Will nodded bashfully before he sat on the stool next to Killian.

Granny threw her dishcloth over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips as she took a look at the two men in front of her. “Alright, here are the rules. You get a room and meals and a job with minimum wage. Killian, you will be a waiter. Will, I think we can use your swift fingers in the kitchen.”

“l know nothing about cooking,” Will said sheepishly.

Granny gave him a fond smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you. You never know, it might come in handy.” She then turn around to Killian. “And while you’ll be the one waiting the tables, in this place all waiters share the tips with the kitchen staff. I hope that is not a problem.”

“Not at all,” Killian replied.

“Alright, that is settled, then. You both start tomorrow. Take today to unpack, get settled in, get some rest. Will, let me show you the room,” Granny said.

Will picked up his bag that lay nearby the door and was turning around to head to the rooms, when the door of the diner opened and hit him forcefully in the back. He stumbled forward as a voice called after him.

“I am so sorry!” Will turned around to see a petite brunette giving him an apologetic smile. He parted his lips in astonishment, not able to speak. He finally shook his head.

“It’s fine, lass,” he said, as he noted her short plaid skirt and high heels, her petite frame hidden by a long coat. She was carrying a few books that had fallen on the floor and she bent down to start picking them. Will promptly bent down to help her, but she hadn’t seen him and accidentally hit his face with her elbow when lifting a book.

“Oi! Ouch! Careful, lady. You are going to hurt someone…” he said, as his hand rubbed his nose.

“Oh gosh, I am so _so_ sorry,” she said as her hand reached to his face. The moment her fingers grazed his skin, he froze and lifted his head, his eyes connecting with hers. She had bright blue eyes and a crystalline smile and he couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread on his face. She seemed to be feeling the same way, because she leaned in closer, her fingers softly caressing his cheek.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“Aye,” he nodded. “I’m Will.”

“I’m Belle.” She smiled in return.

Granny cocked an eyebrow before she changed her features into a worrying face. “Will, you probably need to put some ice on that before it bruises badly.” She turned around and gave Belle a sweet smile. “Belle, can you help Will in the kitchen? He’s new around here and still doesn’t know where everything is.”

“Sure, I’d love to,” Belle said, as she and Will slowly stood up, not being able to tear their eyes away from each other.

Killian leaned in his seat to watch them leave, and then cocked an eyebrow at Granny. “What is she? Firefighter? Mayor?”

Granny smiled. “Town librarian. Recently divorced. Her ex husband owned most of the town and she kicked him out on the curb when she found out he was lying to her. She might seem sweet and innocent, but she’s no fool. Got herself a badass lawyer from Boston and took almost everything he had.”

“Good for her,” Killian said, as he took a bit from his pie. “Really, Mrs Lucas, your food is quite the delicious feast.”

Granny’s chest swelled like a ruffled peacock before she heard the bell signaling an order was ready. As she reached to pick up the order, Killian heard the doorbell announcing a new customer and turned his head around.

He smirked as Emma Swan walked in. “Welcome back, Sheriff Swan,” he said in a lilting voice.

She gave him a sideways glance. “You figured out soon enough who I was.”

“Didn’t even have to leave this place to do it, love.” He grinned at her.

“And yet you’re still calling me love,” she pointed out.

“Is there another moniker you prefer?” he asked smugly, tilting his head, “ _Princess_?”

She scoffed.

“ _Darling_?”

She rolled her eyes.

“ _Beautiful_?”

“Sheriff will do.” Her tone was firm, but he could see the hint of a smile she was trying very hard to hide.

Whatever he was going to say next got cut off as Granny approached them and handed a paper bag and a styrofoam cup to Emma. “Your lunch, dear.”

“Thank you, Granny. I’ll see you soon,” she said, as she left some money on the counter and grabbed her paper bag, heading towards the exit.

“I can’t wait to see you too, Swan,” Killian called after her.

“I wasn’t talking about you, Jones,” she retorted

_She remembered his name._ He smiled to himself at that thought as he smugly added, “Yeah, you were.”

And then he watched her leave and wondered how much his life had improved in only half a day.


	3. The Librarian

Will Scarlet was a man on a mission. He had left his thieving days behind and was ready to start a new life. That is why every morning for the past week he had woken up at the crack of dawn, taken a short shower, gotten into his jeans and a shirt and headed to the kitchen, ready to start the new day. Each day Granny would teach him a new recipe and he would execute it almost to perfection, his hands swiftly chopping, seasoning, mixing and stirring.

“You’re a natural,” Granny commented after she tasted the first batch of lasagna he made that day.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” he replied, grinning, before he opened the oven door and pulled out a tray with perfectly baked muffins. “I thought chocolate chips and nutmeg could be a good combination.” He explained sheepishly and Granny gave him a soft smile.

“That was a great idea, Will.”

The little jingle of the bell above the door signaled the arrival of a new customer and both Granny and Will perked up to see who had entered the diner. Killian was behind the counter and he quickly turned around to cock an eyebrow at Will as Belle walked in.

Will stood there, mouth agape, looking at the petite brunette. Granny gave him a fond smile before she reached to pat his shoulder, “I’ve got this, dear,” she said as she grabbed one of the muffins and headed towards the diner.

“Killian, can you please pour Belle a cup of tea?” Granny asked.

“Coming right up, Milady.” Killian bowed as he turned around to fetch Belle some tea in a takeout cup.

“Belle, dear, I need your help with something,” Granny said sweetly, “I’ve been teaching Will to cook these past few days and today he ventured on his own and baked some muffins. Would you try one?”

Belle’s face had lit up at the mention of Will’s name, her eyes darting furtive glances towards the kitchen. She quickly realized the amused look she was getting from Killian and she masked her features into a feigned uninterested face. “Yes, Granny, I’d love to help you out and try them.”

She reached out and took a bite from the muffin, her eyes shutting as she chewed.

“Is it _good_ , lass?” Killian asked, his voice laced with innuendo.

Belle opened her eyes and blushed, “Yes, they are quite good,” she said feebly, taking the cup of tea and balancing the muffin in one hand as she left some notes on the counter. “I - I have to go. Have a nice day!” She turned around and quickly headed for the door.

Granny gave Killian a judging glare, “Was that necessary, Killian?”

The bell jingled again and Killian looked up, his features changing into a devilish smirk. “Tell me something, Granny, how come you help Will out and I get nothing?” he asked in a whisper.

Granny glanced over her shoulder and spotted Emma Swan walking into the diner, her eyes rolling slightly at the sight of Killian.

“You can handle yourself, dear,” Granny told him with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

“She hasn’t given me the time of day all week,” Killian sighed.

“Keep trying, loverboy, you’ll tear down those walls eventually.” She patted him on the arm before turning around and beaming at Emma. “Good morning, Emma, we have some great muffins you should try.”

“Thanks, Granny.”

Killian turned around, flashing a smile her way, “Good morning, Swan. What can I do for you this lovely morning?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “You’re still here.” she deadpanned.

“You wound me, love. Are you trying to get rid of me already? We haven’t even reached the fun part yet.”

“There is no fun part, Killian. And stop calling me _love_ ,” she sighed.

He leaned over the counter closer to her and her eyes darted lower, examining the chest he’d left exposed by not buttoning his white shirt completely. She quickly recovered and looked up, but he’d noticed and was giving her a satisfied smirk and raising his eyebrow at her.

She scoffed. “Did Granny decide to change the dress code?”

“Why, am I breaking any town ordinances regarding public indecency?” he asked in a husky voice.

“I’m wondering if you are actually capable of buttoning your shirt completely?”

“Would you like to assist me, love?” His tongue darted out, moistening his lower lip.

Emma held his intense stare for a while, before clearing her throat. “Can you get me two orders of pancakes and two hot chocolates with whipped cream?”

“Coming right up, Swan.” Killian scribbled the order and sent it to the kitchen.

“I’m going to the bathroom, please pack my order to go.”

“Aye.”

Her order was ready by the time she was back.

“Well, either you are ravenous or you just order for two,” Killian said, leaning closer to her again. “Should I be jealous?”

She leaned in closer this time, her face inches away from his. “ _Very_ ,” she said before her tongue darted out to wet her upper lip. His eyes darkened and he could see her enjoying the effect she had on him for a few seconds before she pulled away. “Have a nice day, Killian. Don’t catch a cold.”

It took Killian a few seconds to get his bearings after the visual of Emma’s wet lips. “Aye,” he said, shaking his head.

 

Granny was manning the counter later that day when Belle entered the shop, a couple of books under her arm.

“Belle! What can I do for you?”

Belle hesitated, biting her lower lip, before she took a deep breath and started to talk hastily. “I brought these for Will. If he’s interested in baking, these have some basic techniques and recipes and other information he might find useful. I - I thought…” she trailed off, embarrassed, placing the books on the counter.

Granny grabbed the books with a fond smile on her face. “Thank you, that is very kind of you. Do you want to give them to him yourself?”

Belle blushed deeply. “Oh no, I - I have to go. Just give them to him.”

 

It was finally pay day and Will was standing outside of Game of Thorns, a bright smile on his face.

He entered the shop and wandered around curiously before a brown haired middle-aged man approached him.

“I want some flowers,” Will said.

“Well, clearly, but what type?”

“I’m not sure.” Will looked around.

“Are you trying to impress a lady?”

Will nodded, ducking his head bashfully.

“What does she like?” the man asked.

“I don’t know, mate,” Will sighed. “I’m new in town and I’ve just met her.”

“Perhaps I know her. What’s her name?”

“Belle,” Will said, a soft and tender smile coming to his face.

The man looked at him befuddled before his features changed into a daring stare. It confused Will a little and he tilted his head. “Do you know her?”

“ _I’m her father_.”

Will’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he internally cursed before he stood proudly and extended his hand, “Will Scarlet, sir, pleased to meet you.”

“Moe French.” Moe shook Will’s hand. “Are you one of Granny’s boys?”

“Yes,” Will said.

“What were you in for?” Moe asked.

“I might - have - stolen a thing or two,” Will explained sheepishly. “But I am not planning to go back into that life, no sir. Granny has been teaching me how to cook and I am doing very well at baking.”

Moe lifted his hand to stop him. “I don’t care what you were before if you promise to stay on the good side of the law. All I care about is that you do not lie to my baby girl. Her ex-husband lied and lied to her until her entire life crumbled apart.”

“I might have been a thief, but I am no liar,” Will declared.

“Alright, her favorite were red roses, but her ex-husband ruined them for her. Let’s pick out something different for you to take her,” Moe said as he motioned Will to come with him to the back of the shop.

 

Killian was cleaning up one of the tables when a brown haired kid entered the diner. He could not be more than ten or eleven and he was carrying a large travel bag and a backpack. The kid bounced his way into one of the booths and sat comfortably there.

“Can I help you, lad?” Killian asked in a friendly tone.

“I’ll have the pancakes and a milkshake, thank you,” the kid said.

“Shouldn’t we wait for your parents to see if they are ok with that order?” Killian tilted his head.

“My mom will be right here, she’s talking to Leroy outside. But she said it was ok for me to have a milkshake.”

“I’d much rather wait for your mother to confirm your order, lad. I’m sure you are telling me the truth, but in case you misunderstood, I don’t want to be the one to pick up the tab when she sends back the order.”

“Well, you can ask her, she’s right there!” The kid pointed to the door opening and Killian turned around. His eyes widened in surprise as Emma Swan walked directly towards them.

“Mom, he didn’t want to take my order! He said we had to wait for you,” the kid pouted.

“I’m sorry, Swan. I didn’t know the lad was your boy,” Killian said. “He ordered pancakes and a milkshake… is that ok?”

Emma gave Killian a sheepish smile. “Yeah, that is fine. I’ll have coffee only.”

“Coming right up,” Killian said.

“Thank you, Killian.”

When he came back with their order, Emma and her kid were deep in conversation. “Here we go,” Killian said. “Coffee for the lady and pancakes and a milkshake for…”

“I’m Henry.”

“Henry, nice to meet you. I’m Killian.” He bowed his head.

“Are you one of Granny’s men? Were you in jail?” Henry asked as he took a sip of his milkshake.

“Henry!” Emma admonished, looking at Killian with an apologetic smile.

Killian smiled as he lifted his left hand to scratch behind his ear.

“Wow… that’s a cool scar!” Henry said, “Did you get that in jail too? What did they arrest you for?”

“Henry that is _enough_!” Emma said in a harsh tone before she lifted her eyes and looked at Killian. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“Aye.” Killian nodded, embarrassed, before turning around and escaping towards the back of the diner.

Emma went quickly after him. “Jones!” she called. He turned around, his eyes not meeting hers.

“I - I’m sorry,” she said. “I don’t know what got into him.”

“He’s just curious, love. It’s normal, right?” Killian said with a forced smile, “How old is he? Eleven?”

“Ten.”

“Aye, he’s bound to have questions about all the criminals running around here,” Killian said half-jokingly, trying to hide his self-loathing but failing at it if Emma’s soft look was any indication.

“Killian… are you ok?”

He lifted his head and his self-deprecating expression almost broke Emma’s heart. “I’m fine, love. You don’t need to worry about me.”

She tried to say something else, but he cut her off. “I- I have to get back to work. Enjoy your meal, Swan,” he said, before quickly retreating towards the diner.

 

Granny found a gloomy Killian and a pensive Will sharing a bottle of rum at the counter after closing that night. She sighed, throwing her dishcloth over her shoulder before clearing her throat.

“Alright, listen carefully.” She pointed at Killian. “Hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top, grilled cheese with onion rings. Never fries. _Never_!” Her gaze turned to Will, “And you: hamburger and fries; vanilla latte and double-layered chocolate cake.”

She gave them a final stern glare. “Memorize that, both of you. But most of all, those ladies have been crashed and burned before, they will not open up easily. Be ready to fight for what you want. And _be patient_.”


	4. The Sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad you are enjoying this fic, I am having a great time writing it!

Belle was sitting comfortably behind the counter of the library, sipping some tea and enjoying a book when she heard the door open. She lifted her head up and found Will staring nervously at her. He was standing by the door, hesitant to step in, one of his hands hidden behind his back.

“Hi, Will, come in,” she said smiling.

“Hi, Belle, I hope this is not a bad time…” he trailed off, taking a few steps in her direction.

“Not at all. What can I do for you?” Belle asked.

“I - I brought you these,” Will said as he removed his hand from his back and presented her with a bouquet of gardenias. “I wanted to thank you for the books.”

“You didn’t have to,” Belle said, taking the flowers. “They are beautiful, thank you.” Her fingers carefully touched one of the petals. “There - there’s a special meaning to gardenias…do you know what it is?”

“Aye… your father told me,” Will said, scratching behind his ear.

Belle blushed and averted her gaze. Will took one more step towards her.

“Belle,” he said softly, and she lifted her head, her blue eyes meeting his. “Lass, I know I have next to nothing to offer, other than a troubled past. You - you definitely deserve better and it’s a crazy thing to come here and hope that you’d give a poor sod like meself a chance.” He took a deep breath. “But you have to know one thing for certain: if I ever get lucky enough to have you give me a chance, I’ll fight for you everyday.”  

His brown eyes bored into hers before his hand reached out to hers, caressing her fingers.  “I’ll fight everyday to deserve you , to- to never let you down,” he said before blushing deeply and turning around and leaving her speechless.

 

Granny had been trying to convince Killian to go out on his day off, encouraging him to take a walk and clear his head, get to know the town a little. He’d been throwing himself into work, not only waiting tables but helping out with supplies, carrying boxes and even going around fixing stuff. He also started to deal with suppliers and managing the staff schedules, much to Granny’s satisfaction. After all was done, he’d hole up in his room, a glass of rum and a book for the remainder of the evening. 

“Go out! Live a little!” she encouraged him.

“It was me taking the concept of _living a little_ a little _too far_ what landed me in jail, Mrs. Lucas,” Killian replied.

Granny scoffed at him, “I am kicking you out of here, Killian!” She pointed her finger at him to prevent his interjection. “And I don’t want to see you back here until _at leas_ t late this afternoon.”

“What does one do in this wretched town?” Killian murmured annoyed, seriously contemplating spending the entire afternoon holed up in the local bar with a bottle of rum.

Granny cleared her throat. “I happened to notice that Emma hasn’t come by in a few days. I heard she’s been very busy looking into some shady business.” She smiled to herself when Killian perked his head up attentively. “I worry that she’s not eating enough.”

Killian scratched behind his ear, feigning nonchalance. “ _If_ I am heading out, I could - you know - swing by the station and bring the lass something to eat.”

“That would be very nice of you, dear,” Granny said.

“It can be considered my civic duty towards the town safety, right?” Killian smirked.

“Most definitely.”  


Emma had been buried so deep in paperwork that she didn’t noticed anything until she heard a soft knock on the doorframe. She lifted her head to find Killian standing there, smiling shyly at her. He was wearing jeans and plain black t-shirt, a red hoodie and a leather jacket. His hair had grown a little in the past few weeks and was spiking in all different directions. He was carrying a takeout cup and a paper bag.

“Hello, Swan. I’ve come to deliver your lunch.”

“I didn’t know Granny was doing deliveries,” she said as she gestured with her hand for him to come closer.

“She’s worried that you’re not eating properly and it was my day off, so - I volunteered,” he said as he placed the bag and the cup on her desk, and reached to scratch behind his ear. “You haven’t been around the diner much these days...” he trailed off hesitantly.

“It’s been a little hectic around here.” She reached for the bag and opened it, the smell of the grilled cheese and the onion rings filling her senses. She moved her hands towards her purse.“Let me grab my wallet and I’ll -”

He cut her off, his hand on hers, his calloused fingers grazing her knuckles, setting her skin ablaze. “ _On me_ ,” he whispered in a strained voice and she lifted her head, her eyes meeting his and she could see him being affected by their touch in the same way that she was.

The phone on her desk started ringing and they pulled apart, Emma reaching to answer the call.

“Emma Swan.” She listened attentively and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. “I’ll be right there.” She hung up and looked at Killian. “Well, that’s it for lunch break,” she said sadly as she took a longing look at the brown bag.

“What was it?” Killian asked.

“Call from the docks. There’s been some shady activity there lately, but I can’t pinpoint the source. Someone saw movement in a warehouse that is supposed to be vacant. I need to go check it out.”

“I’ll go with you,” Killian offered.

“I can take care of myself,” Emma replied, slightly annoyed. “I’m the _sheriff_.”

Killian raised his eyebrows. “I have no doubt that you are capable, Emma. And you _are_ the sheriff; but humor me, love. You know very well it’s not wise to venture on such adventures without a back up.”

She hesitated, but he tilted his head and gave her a lopsided grin, “Come on, Swan. I’ll drive and you can eat. You were drooling over the food less than a minute ago.”

Emma scoffed but grabbed the patrol keys from the desk and tossed them in his direction. He caught the keys and smiled broadly at her. “But you’ll do as I say,” she warned him.

“Wouldn’t dream of doing anything else, Swan.”

 

Looking back, he could kick himself over his stupidity. _Their_ stupidity, but mostly his. He should have known better, bloody hell, he _knew_ better than going the both of them to inspect the warehouse without any type of survey of the surroundings or a clear sense of the possible exit routes. But this was Storybrooke, and he’d been distracted by the way her eyes closed as she enjoyed her meal in the car, and the way her hair flew with the wind. Or the way her green eyes looked at him with appreciation when she thanked him for the food.

So here he was, bested by some local small-time crook as he found himself locked with Emma within the warehouse. She had cursed too, quite colorfully, and he imagined she was feeling the same way he did.

He stood by the door, tilting his head as he contemplated the lock. It shouldn’t be too hard…. He turned around, searching for some possible elements on the floor of the warehouse to use. He found some wires that might do the trick.

“What are you doing?” Emma asked, as he got on his knees and examined the lock.

“Trying to help,” Killian said as he tried to insert the wire into the lock. He lifted his head for a second and his eyes met hers. She was looking at him with an indecipherable expression. “Well, we have to get out of here, lass.”

Emma smirked at him, her hand reaching for the back pocket of her jeans and removing something. “I got it.” She smirked at him as her leg softly bumped him to the side. He watched in awe as she picked the lock with a dexterity that seemed unreal for a law enforcement member.

“You’re bloody brilliant, Swan,” he said in a strained voice.

She smiled softly at him, “Come on, let’s get some coffee and take a walk.” 

They sat on a bench by the docks, both of them looking at the sea as they sipped their coffees. She looked at the open sea before speaking. “I called David.”

He sighed sadly. “The town sheriff called my probation officer. This surely won’t help me plead that I’m staying on the good side of the law.”

“It’s not like that,” she said softly.

He turned to face her, his blue eyes looking at her questioningly. “And how is it, Swan?”

“He and I are good friends,” Emma said before she looked directly at Killian, her green eyes searching his face. “He mentioned you still have family back in England, a brother you could have called but you refused to. You decided to come here instead.”

Killian averted his gaze, his eyes focusing on the waves of the ocean. “I haven’t spoken to Liam in a decade, Emma. I left England against his advice, chasing what soon became a mistake. After that, I just got stuck in this life and by the time I realized my mistakes, it was too late.” His scarred hand fidgeted on the cup he was holding. “I can’t just call him out of the blue ten years later and let him see what I’ve become. I - I’m ashamed,” he confessed in a broken whisper.

They sat there silently for a few moments, and Emma felt the sound of the sea luring her into sharing her story with him.

“The reason Henry asked everything he asked the other day,” she started hesitantly, “is because he’s used to it.”

“Too many felons living at Granny’s over the years and causing you troubles around town?” Killian asked jokingly.

“ _No_ ,” Emma said in a firm tone and Killian lifted his eyes to meet hers. “Because he was raised under that roof for the first six years of his life.”

His eyes widened in surprise but he remained silent, giving her time to decide if she wanted to continue. She took a deep breath, and averted her gaze. “I grew up in the foster system and I made a lot of bad choices when I was young. I fell in love with the wrong person, I _trusted_ the wrong person and I ended up in jail with a 2-year sentence and a pregnancy.” Her hand moved to the center of the bench, almost reaching for his, but stopping a few centimeters away, “I got out when Henry was born, partly because of my good behavior and partly because my probation officer, _David_ , pleaded my case relentlessly.”

His hand reached out to cover hers and she could feel the warmth of his calloused fingers. “I had no money, no place to live and a baby that was a few weeks old. That is when David called Granny. They had been toying with ideas for a program and he thought I was a good candidate to test if it could work out.” She turned around to look at him, a soft smile on her face. “If you got the room with the view of the ocean, you’ll see Henry’s height marks by the door,” she said. “I - we lived there for six years. I started waiting tables while Granny and others helped out with Henry. I finished school, took some local classes on law enforcement and started as a secretary at the station until one day Graham, the previous sheriff, offered me a job as deputy. Henry was three and a half and I still stayed at Granny’s for a few more years before I ventured to move out on my own. It was the only home I knew.” She tilted her head, smiling fondly at the memories. “A year ago, Graham moved to Boston to become a detective and the mayor offered me the job. That is how former thief and convicted felon Emma Swan became the Sheriff of Storybrooke, Maine.”

His hand squeezed hers softly, their fingers almost interlacing. “Why are you telling me all this Swan? Are you looking for a deputy and want to offer me the job?”

She looked at him, her green eyes filled with sincerity. “No. I wanted you to know that I do think people can change.” Her eyes focused on their intertwined hands. “I could have stayed feeling sorry for myself and thinking that my past defined my future. But at some point, you get tired of living in the past.  And you move on.”

Later that night, he sat on the floor of his room, his fingers grazing over the marks on the doorframe, a soft smile coming to his face. He punched the numbers on his phone and silently waited as he heard the ringing on the other side. His heart beat a faster tempo when the call connected.

“Hey, it’s me. Killian,” he said in a whisper. “Please don’t hang up.”


	5. The Reformed Hearts

Killian woke up early the next morning with the feeling of a weight being lifted from his shoulders. He got out of bed, took a quick shower and decided to head to the kitchen and make himself a cup of tea. He hadn’t had tea in the morning in over a decade, but today it felt like a good idea. His mind was distracted as he left his room and he was taken by surprise when he bumped into someone in the hallway.

“I’m so-” he started, only to shut up in surprise at Belle looking embarrassingly at him.

“I - I was…” she started sheepishly but Killian smirked at her.

“Just go, lass.” He smiled and she nodded and quickly headed for the backstairs. Killian waited a few more minutes before he turned around and knocked on Will’s door. Will answered immediately, already dressed for the day.

“You couldn’t walk her out, mate? That’s _bad form_ ,” Killian spat at him.

“I wanted to,” Will retorted, “but she thought there would be less chances of getting caught like this. Now if you’ll excuse me, since this is already out, I’m going to walk my lady to her car.”

“By all means, Scarlett,” Killian said, smiling, as he stood to the side to let Will walk past him and followed him down the hall.

“Why are you up so early anyway?” Will asked.

“Long story. I’ll make tea while you see your lady out,” Killian replied.

“Aye. I’ll be right there,” Will promised as he headed towards the back entrance.

Only a few hours later, Belle entered the diner trying to act normal. Killian smirked at her, before he moved to serve a cup of tea.

“Killian, about this morning…” she started nervously, but he raised his hand to stop her.

“A gentleman never tells about a lady’s whereabouts, darling.” He bent closer, smiling broadly. “And I’m always a gentleman,” he finished with a wink.

She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“He’s a god lad. I’m happy for the both of you,” Killian said, scratching behind his ear.

 

Emma sat at the counter of Granny’s waiting for her lunch. Her fingers drummed over the surface as she cast a glance towards the back of the diner.

“He’s not here,” Granny said as she placed a grilled cheese and onion rings in front of her, “he’s running some errands for me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emma said, a light blush tinting her cheeks and Granny looked at her from underneath her glasses.

“Really, dear? You seem to forget that you lived here for six years. _I know you_.”

“It- It’s nothing, really,” Emma deflected.

“It’s _not_ nothing. _And you know it,_ ” Granny said in a firm tone. She immediately softened her eyes and reached for Emma’s hand. “He’s a good man, Emma. Made a few mistakes down the road, like we all did. But he’s hard-working and loyal. There’s nothing wrong with liking him…”

“I haven’t liked anyone in years,” Emma said softly.

Granny tilted her head. “All the more reason to give this one a go, don’t you think?” she smirked at Emma, before patting her hand and heading to the back of the diner.

Granny lifted her head and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Belle and Will melted in an effusive embrace. It took her one second to recover, but she quickly put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat.

Belle and Will stopped their kissing abruptly and quickly pulled apart. Granny lifted an eyebrow at them.

“I probably should go back to the Library,” Belle said, ducking her head first and then turning to look at Will., “I’ll see you later?”

“Yes, darling,” Will replied, giving her an adoring look. Belle got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek softly before turning around and escaping, not meeting Granny’s eyes.

Will’s eyes followed Belle before he met Granny’s inquisitive stare.

“I’ll do right by her, ma’am,” he vowed.

“You better.”

 

Killian was cleaning the counter when his phone beeped with a new message. He threw the dishcloth over his shoulder and reached for his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. A big smile brightened his face when he saw the message.

“What has you smiling so brightly?” A curious voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see Emma walking in.

“Look, Swan!” he motioned at her eagerly and handed Emma his phone when she was near him. She sat on a stool and looked at a picture of two blonde boys that he had open on his screen.“Who are they?” she asked.

Killian beamed with pride. “My nephews, they are 7 and 4.” His eyes bored into hers with emotion. “I - I have nephews, Emma. Declan and Phin.”

She smiled as she handed him his phone back. “You called your brother.”

His hand reached for the phone, his fingers covering hers. “Aye, I did. I wouldn’t have done if it weren’t for you,” he said softly, his eyes shining at her with gratitude. “Thank you, Swan.”

“Anytime,” she whispered as he finally took the phone from her, removing his hold on her hand. Her fingers trailed after his for a brief moment, before she pulled her hand away. She averted her gaze away shyly.

“I have to go pick up Henry. Can you have two orders of lasagna ready to go for when we get back?” she said as she moved towards the door.

“Aye,” he said, his eyes never leaving her frame as she turned around and left.

“If you were looking for a opening, loverboy; _that was it_.”

Killian turned around to see Granny giving him an urging look. “You said you wanted my help? This is me helping. _Go_!” she ordered.

Killian moved swifly towards the door, opening it and looking around for Emma. She was at the sidewalk, only a few feet away.

“Swan!” he yelled and she turned around to give him a questioning look.

He was by her side in an instant. “Go out with me,” he said.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she bit her lower lip, considering it. He tilted his head, his eyes pleading. “Come on, take a leap of faith, lass,” he whispered softly.

She smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

“Tomorrow?” he asked.

“Sounds good.”

“I’ll pick you up at 7. Dress casual.” He smiled as he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “See you tomorrow night, love.” He winked at her before turning around and heading back to the diner.

 

Later that night, after closing time, he sat with Will and Belle in one of the booths, a pitch of beer for the three of them.

“We can call Moe, he’ll set you up with some nice flowers,” Will offered and Belle shot him a surprised look.

“You and my father are on a _first name_ basis?” 

Will gave her a cheeky grin. “Your father adores me, doll. He thinks I’m a great improvement from your ex husband.”

Killian chuckled and Belle rolled her eyes fondly at Will before she turned around to face Killian.

“You need a car,” Belle said as she took a set of keys from her pocket and slid them over the table towards him. “Take my ex’s Cadillac.”

“I can’t take it,” Killian said.

“Please, it’s sitting there in the garage, hardly being used. _Take it_. Emma needs some romance in her life. Go woo her!” she cheered him on.

“Do you know where you are taking her?” Will asked.

“I have an idea,” Killian smirked, cocking an eyebrow and reaching to take a sip of his beer.

 

He knocked on her door and stood nervously, holding a bouquet of yellow tulips. Emma opened the door and his eyes scanned her. She was wearing jeans and a green halter top. He looked at her dumbfounded.

“You look stunning, Swan,” he said.

She smiled at him and it was her turn to admire his tight jeans, black button-up shirt with a few of them left open and black leather jacket.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she said in a flirty tone and he chuckled.

“For you…” he said, as he handed her the tulips.

Her eyes brightened as she took the flowers, her fingers softly touching one of the petals. “Do they have a special meaning?”

“ _There’s sunshine in your smile_ ,” he whispered softly, his face filled with tender affection.

She beamed at him. “Let me put these in water and we can head out. Come in.”

Killian took a couple of steps, entering the house and standing in the hallway. He spotted Henry coming his way.

“Are you taking my mom out?” Henry asked in a serious tone.

“Yes,” Killian admitted. “But don’t worry lad, your mother couldn’t be in better hands.” 

Henry crossed his arms in front of his chest, putting on a menacing look. “I know a lot of people that can make you disappear if you hurt her.”

“Henry!!!” Emma admonished him as she walked back.

Killian bowed his head to Henry. “I’m sure you do, Henry. But I have no intentions of ever hurting your mother,” he promised.

“Good.” Henry said.

“Henry, Regina texted me, she’ll be here in five minutes. Go grab your things and be ready, ok?” Emma said, as she ruffled her son’s hair and pressed a soft kiss to his head.

“Alright mom, have fun,” Henry said.

“Let’s go,” Emma said, and Killian led her to the exit, his hand resting gently on her back.

Emma whistled appreciatively when he opened the door of the Cadillac for her. “Do I want to ask _how_ you ended up driving this car?” she asked as she sat on the passenger’s side.

“I have full permission from the current owner, Swan. No need to go all sheriff on me, love,” Killian said as he leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Besides, I was a smuggler, not a car thief.”

“That was my specialty, actually,” she replied.

“Was it?” He cocked an eyebrow at her. “No wonder why you’re so good at picking locks.” He reached for the inner pocket of his jacket and retrieved a folded piece of paper. “For you.”

Emma took the paper, unfolded it and read the note.

_Stop giving the man a hard time and enjoy your date. Belle._

Emma chuckled and her eyes lifted to meet Killian’s. “Are we good now?” he asked smugly.

“We are.”

He drove them to a local bar in a town nearby, known for its live music events and delicious food. When they got out of the car, he reached for her hand and pulled her to him. He tilted his head, his eyes boring into hers as he spoke softly, “Emma, I am going to do something now, because it has been on my mind since the moment I first saw you.” His eyes sought silently for permission and she leaned in a fraction, giving it to him. His hand cradled her face and he closed the distance, kissing her softly, his warm lips moving slowly against hers. It was a short kiss, but they both looked dazzled when they broke it.

“Well, that takes the pressure off,” Emma said, as her tongue darted to wet her lips.

“It does, doesn’t it?” he whispered softly as his hand played with her hair.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes darting to his lips before she crushed her lips to his, the kiss longer and more passionate this time. “Just to be sure,” she whispered when they pulled apart.

He smiled as he interlaced his fingers with hers and led them to the bar. They found a booth near the stage and they sat next to each other. They don’t quite recall what the band played that night, as they were too busy talking to each other, pressing kisses against each other’s lips, their hands touching. He leaned in, his arm crossing to place his hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer and she snuggled into him. It felt easy, it felt like it was meant to be. They danced in the middle of the bar, slowly swaying close, their hands wandering and exploring each other.

At the end of the date, Killian found himself kissing her by her door, her body pressed against the doorframe as she pulled him closer to her. 

She smiled. “I haven’t done this in years,” she confessed and he knew she wasn’t talking about letting someone into her apartment for the night. “Last time I did this, I ended up in jail.”

He smiled at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Last time I did this, it ended badly too, and my life spiraled into the one that landed me in jail… but I am tired of living in the past.” He rested his forehead against hers. “I am trying to move on, Swan. And I’d like it to be with you.”

“Keep talking,” she whispered. 

His nose nuzzled hers. “Do you like it when I talk, love?”

“And keep calling me love,” she said as she reached behind her to twist her doorknob.

His eyes bored into hers. “I thought you didn’t like it when I called you love.”

“I _lied_ ,” she whispered against his lips as she pulled him into her place.

 

He quickly entered the diner the morning after, hair damp and buttoning his shirt.

“You’re late, boy,” Granny told him. “How come you are late when you live right upstairs?” she asked, as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I - my alarm didn’t go off,” Killian said, scratching behind his ear.

Granny placed a hand on her hip. “Please, like I didn't notice that you just walked into the back two minutes ago and changed your shirt from last night into the one that Will handed over to you. You think I was born yesterday?” She rolled her eyes, “And I can bet our Sheriff will be walking in that door in 5, 4, 3, 2...” Granny mouthed the last number, pointing with her finger and right on cue, Emma walked into the dinner.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she took in Killian’s dumbstruck expression and Granny turned around to raise an eyebrow at her.

“Go sit on that booth over there, you two. I’ll serve you breakfast myself.”

Killian chuckled before he reached for Emma’s hand. “We’ve been busted, Swan,” he said and he leaned in to to kiss her.


	6. Epilogue - The Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I hope you all liked the story!

_One year later._

Granny looked over at the sign on the shop next to her diner with a fond smile on her face.

“It’s a good thing, innit?” Will asked as he stood next to her, his hand holding Belle’s, a proud smile on his face as he looked at the _Scarlet Bakery_ sign painted in dark red and green.

“It looks great, dear,” Granny replied.

“It bloody does, but the service could use a little improvement,” a voice claimed from behind them and they turned around to find Killian, Emma and Henry smiling at them.

“Well, it has not been the same since you left, dear,” Granny admitted, her hand reaching to pat Killian’s arm. “And you can always come back and take over if the sailing business doesn’t work out.”

Killian smiled softly at her, tugging Emma close by his side. In the last year, things had looked up for him: he’d been able to rekindle his relationship with his brother, and he and Emma were in love and had moved in together a few months ago. Liam had flown with his family to meet Emma and see the little town where his little brother had decided to settle. It was then, when he and Liam were taking his nephews and Henry sailing in a rented boat that the idea had come to his mind. He could set up his own sailing business, starting small and seeing if he could make it happen. Emma had thought it was a great idea and Liam had wanted to contribute with the money, having his own sailing company in England. But Killian didn’t want to take his brother’s money, not when they’d just started being in each other’s lives again. So Liam settled for co-signing the loan that allowed Killian to start his business.

“Alright, Scarlet, what has a bloke got to do around here to get a bloody croissant?” Killian joked, mispronouncing the word on purpose.

“Learn to pronounce the name first,” Will retorted as he moved to open the door of his new bakery. “Come on in, we are open for business!” he said cheerily as he held the door opened for Belle, who got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Will smiled, his hand reaching to briefly caress her swollen belly.

It was Granny who suggested Will take the adjacent space to the diner and turn it into a bakery. In this way, she could stop making baked goods in her kitchen and buy them from him at a reasonable price, ensuring a wider variety than what she could offer on her own. Will could also sell bread and pastries to the town. The open area made it easier for people to move from the bakery to the diner to purchase a coffee or vice-versa. It had been a great idea and Will, soon to become a father, was able to provide for his girlfriend and future offspring.

Everyone gathered in to admire the baked goods organized on the displays.

“Do you want a hot chocolate?” Killian asked Emma.

“Just tea,” she replied, “my stomach is a little upset today.”

“I’ll make you a cup,” he whispered tenderly, pressing a kiss to her temple, his hand pressed softly to her stomach before he walked towards Granny.

Granny looked at Killian heading towards the counter and sighed.

“You still miss him, don’t you?” Emma asked.

Granny smiled, her hand reaching for Emma’s. “As much as I missed you when you started working at the station.” She turned around to look at Will and Belle, enraptured in their own little world, “They were good boys. I just hope the next one can adapt as well as they did.”

“Let’s hope. It was a hard case for David,” Emma said, “and I know you usually don’t want to know about their stories…”

“...but in this case it involved him coming over with a kid, so I had to know beforehand.” Granny finished. “Luckily, all my rooms are available so it wouldn’t be a problem.”

At that moment, the bell above the door jingled and they all turned around to see a sandy blonde man carrying a bag in one hand and holding the hand of four year old boy with the other.

“I’m looking for Miss Lucas?” he asked hesitantly.

Granny went to meet him. “That would be me, but everyone calls me Granny.”

“I’m Robin,” he said and then pointed with his head at the boy, “and this is Roland.”

“Nice to meet you, come in! Please sit down, you must be tired and hungry. Let me grab your bag.” Granny motioned them to one of the tables and sat them both down before she took the bag and placed it on the counter. “Killian!” she called.

“I’m on it,” Killian said as he swiftly poured coffee and hot chocolate for the newcomers.

“I’ll give you the rundown later,” Granny said, “but please let’s have you eat something first. Will made some wonderful chocolate muffins today.”

“Here you go,” Killian said as he settled the coffee and the chocolate for Robin and Roland, before turning around to hand a tea to Emma.

“You work here?” Robin asked.

“Not anymore, I’m … an _alumni_ of the program,” Killian smiled. “This is Emma Swan, the Sheriff,” he said as Emma reached his side.

Emma rolled her eyes at him before turning to Robin. “There are probably a lot of my son’s old toys around here for your kid to play with.”

“You are all too kind,” Robin started when the noise from the door interrupted his words. He turned around to see a brunette woman coming in. She had a fitted black dress, an electric blue blazer and high heels. She looked powerful and striking as she entered the diner with a regal air.

“Is my order ready?” She asked in a demanding tone.

“Almost done, Regina,” Granny replied, “Do you want to sit down and wait?”

“I have little time today. This town won’t run by itself,” Regina retorted, cocking an eyebrow in Granny’s direction.

Granny twisted her mouth and rose her eyebrows at Regina, before she sighed and moved to the kitchen to bring back her order. Regina turned around and her eyes spotted Killian and Emma. “Miss Swan, still here and not at the station, I see.”

“Good morning to you too, Regina,” Killian smirked while Emma gave her a warm smile, “Regina, this is Robin, he just arrived to be part of Granny’s program.”

Regina’s eyes settled on Robin and she seemed struck for a few moments. Clearing her throat, she schooled her features into a professional appearance. “Well, the program has seemed to be very valuable in the past, bringing citizens that have turned into respectable business owners,” she said as she offered Robin her hand. “I trust that you’d be no exception,” she finished.

Robin stood up, his hand reaching for hers. “Robin Locksley, ma’am. And this is my son, Roland.”

Regina’s eyes softened as she reached to ruffle Roland’s hair. “Regina Mills, I’m the mayor. Welcome to Storybrooke, Roland. I hope you like it.”

“You are the Mayor? That is awesome!” Roland said. “Can I see your office one day?”

“Roland!” Robin admonished but Regina smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

“It’s ok. Actually, I have to conduct a _thorough_ inspection of the Fire Department today and I was planning on taking Henry with me.” She smiled at Robin. “If it’s ok with you, I can take him too. Would you like to see the fire trucks, Roland?”

“YES!” Roland beamed.

“That is very kind of you,” Robin said.

“Don’t mention it,” Regina said. “Come Roland, let’s leave your father to get settled in here and you and I can go watch the trucks.” She smiled as she took Roland’s hand and the other reached to grab the paper bag Granny was handing her. She walked towards the exit, Henry trotting behind her after he waved goodbye to Emma and Killian.

Robin stood there, looking dumbfounded.

“She looks tough on the outside, but she has a soft spot for kids,” Granny said as she patted Robin’s shoulder.

“She’s great with Henry and I’m sure she’ll take good care of Roland,” Emma said.

Robin was still looking at the exit as if an angel had walked out of the diner.

Will and Killian exchanged a knowing look, and Will cleared his throat to get Robin’s attention.

“You know, mate, let me call her father,” he said pointing to Belle. “He owns a flower shop and he can hook you up with some nice flowers. I bet he knows her favorite.”

Belle turned around to give Will a confused look,  and he gave her a lopsided grin. “Doll, we are giving him grandchildren. _Twins_. He loves me even more than last year.”

Killian chuckled lightly before he turned around to Granny. He lifted an eyebrow at her, his head pointing in Robin’s direction.

Granny sighed before she looked at Robin. “Alright, daddy, come here _. Memorize this_ : Caesar Salad with grilled chicken breast, light dressing and fresh toasted croutons. Apple pie with ice cream. Black coffee, no sugar, no cream, _nothing_. _And she doesn’t do rum._ She doesn’t do lasagna either, she claims hers is better. Are we clear?”

Robin gave her a confused look, but Killian stepped in, his hand clasping Robin’s shoulder, “Regina’s order. You might want to bring her lunch to thank her…in my experience, it _works_.” Killian finished, looking up and winking at Emma, a warm smile on his face.


End file.
